Shion Nagumo
is a blind swordsman that leads an enemy force to attack the slums protected by UQ Holder.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 19, Page 1 He is a central antagonist in the First Mission Arc. Appearance Nagumo is an elderly man with long white hair tied in a ponytail from behind, with two hair strands hanging infront of his face, he also has a white goatee, with a flat edge. His eyes are always closed, due to being blind, however, he has opened his eyes in one instance, revealing they have a black sclera and a white iris, though, whether this means he can see or not, is still up for debate. Most of Nagumo's appearance is hidden under a black cape, with a white one under it, under it, he wears no shirt, has a black glove on his right hand, and his left arm appears to have been replaced by a mechanical arm, he also wears black pants, with metallic guards on the legs and boots that are also coated in metal. He is always seen with his sword by his side. Personality A noble swordsman by appearance, but he outwardly hates immortals. Even the ones that fight for the side of good. He believes all immortals are evil and a threat, and will do anything to kill them. History Twenty years ago, Shion Nagumo was in pursuit of the Mage of the Beginning, a powerful and evil Immortal who had been living since the Ancient times. He was nearly killed by a horde of monsters, but was saved by Negi Springfield and his group. Story The First Mission arc :This section of the article is incomplete, help out by adding necessary information! '' Nagumo then readies himself to attack and together with Kaito, they make the first move. However, Kuroumaru manages to keep up, slightly surprising Nagumo. They continue the battle until Nagumo manages to cut Kuroumaru's arm off. This doesn't slow Kuroumaru down as he takes Kaito's limb. That causes the Werewolf to ask Nagumo to stay out of the battle. Nagumo comments that it's just another immature request, however, he doesn't interfere anymore.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 1-11 Abilities '''Advanced Swordmanship': Dubbed as a "Blind Swordsman" by Kuroumaru, Nagumo has shown a great proficiency in using a sword. In spite of his blindness, he was capable of attacking Kuroumaru effortlessly even to the point of cutting his arm off.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 1-7 *'Super Electromagnetic Draw' (超電磁抜刀, Chō Denji Battō): Nagumo unsheathes his blade and empowers it with the use of electromagnetism.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 8-9 **'Early Summer Rain Slash' (五月雨斬り, Samidaregiri): After using his draw technique, Nagumo slashes towards his opponent, damaging them with a wave of energy. The true power of this technique is unknown as it had no effect on its target, Karin, due to the nature of her Immortality.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 8-9 Spatial Displacement: While unnamed, Nagumo possesses the terrifying ability to teleport individuals from one location to another, presumably through the use of an item. What makes Nagumo's use of this technique so frightening is the skill he possesses with it; through just a single use, Nagumo was capable of instantly teleporting Karin from Earth to the moon, a distance of 384,400 km, which is no small feat for any individual. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 13-16 List of Fights References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Immortal Hunters